Vehicles may include a plurality of sensors installed in the vehicle to detect an impact or collision of the vehicle. The sensors may be pressure sensors that measure pressure data in a location of the vehicle. The vehicle may include a computer in direct communication, e.g., by wire, with the pressure sensor to obtain the pressure data. The computer may detect a vehicle impact based on the pressure data.